An imminent failure of vehicle systems of a motor vehicle is usually not detected systematically. Some systems are checked during repair shop inspections in greater intervals and other systems are not checked at all. This may result in an imminent failure of an important system often not being detected in due time. As a result, these systems may fail during the operation of the vehicle, for example.